1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing device and particularly to a single-piece securing device for an interface card.
2. Description of Related Art
An interface card serves as a bridge for communication between a PC's motherboard and its peripherals. As portable electronic devices have become increasingly smaller, interface cards have as well.
At the present time, taken as an example, a Mini PCI card is inserted horizontally into a laptop PC so as to be inserted into a connector and kept flat close to the basal plane of a board for significantly reducing its occupied height.
In addition to creating a wedging force to the connector, the motherboard generally also provides an interface card with an auxiliary securing device to prevent the interface card from slipping out of the connector due to any impacts or external forces. However, the existing securing device has the disadvantages of being complex, difficult to manufacture, expensive, difficult to operate, and is easily distorted after long, frequent use so that the interface card becomes unsteady and becomes unattached easily.
Thus, a design for a new type of securing device is necessary to prevent the defects mentioned above.